


GANGBANGING LUKE HEMMINGS

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Virginity Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1340704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys of 5 Seconds Of Summer get high together and end up fucking Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GANGBANGING LUKE HEMMINGS

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut ever and it's 5SOS? yes, it is. I wonder what else 5SOS will steal from me winks really hard
> 
> Sorry if this's shit, I can't write and as I said, this is my first time smut fic.

Luke sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. He was tired and simply stressed. He didn't know that recording one damn song took 56 hours - he didn't - and that was only the vocals! They still needed the instruments and back-up vocals. Luke was just ready to quit (not really quit quit, but just like - die? He was just ready to die). But he was also quite thankful they got two days off, he was planning to just lounge around (by himself if he's lucky. He means, he loves the three boys, he really does, but he saw them everyday, and they were always so loud and wanting to do stuff. He just wanted to be alone) and maybe sleep for extra hours.

Yeah, that sounded like a good plan.

He unlocked his and Ashton's shared hotel door, holding it open so Ash can come in. He let the door go, leaving it to Ashton who made a surprised sound when the heavy door collided with his chest, pushing his arms out to push the door out of his way. "What's up with you?" Ashton asked, clearly annoyed. Luke flipped him off, falling onto his own hotel bed and closing his eyes, toeing his shoes off.

Luke laid still, hoping Ashton would get that he's sleeping and be quiet or maybe, if Luke was lucky, he'd leave to the other boys' room. He liked the second one better.

He heard some shuffling around, Ashton looking for something around the messy room. "I hate this room," he muttered, cursing when something - a heavy something - fell to the ground. "We go back to our own house in a couple weeks, eh?" he asked Luke, Luke grumbling but confirming it. "Yeah, then I'd get to sleep all day." He heard Ashton laugh, mumbling something incoherent (well, incoherent to Luke's ears).

"Hey do you wanna get, you know, high? With me and the boys, we were going to do it after the studio work..." Ashton asked, trailing the test off with quiet mumbles. The question made Luke peer up at him, looking at him over his slumped shoulder, seeing he was still looking for something in his suitcase that was pretty mush useless since his clothes were all over the floor. "but I get that you're tired, so," Ashton shrugged, pulling out a purple, dildo shaped object, which Luke had to blink at to know that it wasn't a dildo, but a bong instead (why would Ashton carry a dildo with him?).

Luke thought if weather or not he should. He knows that weed can make you tired and unproductive in many ways, and plus it was a day off and he's never done weed before. There's got to be a first for everything, he thought. But he also wanted to sleep, but the thought of the boys doing something fun without him made him feel like he wasn't needed. He hated that. But he was seventeen, he was still underage, even in bloody America and Canada and other countries. But he loved breaking the law (he never actually broke a law but he always wanted to). And no one else will know besides him and his three best friends.

Fuck it.

"I'll come," he said, slowly pushing himself off the bed. Ashton look at him, "Right, let's go then," he shrugged his shoulder to the door, Luke sighing and standing up. But first, telling Ashton to go without him and that he'll meet them there because he wanted to change into something comfortable. When Ashton left, Luke grabbed a pair of shorts (they're Ashton's but whatever, he's too lazy to unzip his suitcase and look for something. He strips out of his skinny jeans, throwing them on the bed and slipped on the shorts. The shorts was a little big, but not that big for anyone to notice that they weren't his. He left his socks and sweater on, feeling the weight of his phone in his sweater pocket.

He went out the door, across the hall to where Calum's and Michael's room was. He knocked on the door, hearing some music on the other side. He waited for a while until the door opened, revealing Michael and his purple hair. "Hey hey hey, see you decided to come," Michael laughed, pulling Luke inside and re-locking the door inside. The strong smell of cannabis filled the room, the windows were open to let some of the odor out. McFly was playing from someones phone (probably Calum's; Calum loved McFly) and the room was dramatically dark since it was past 9PM and only the lamp on the coffee table plus the street lights brightened the room a bit. Ashton was already blowing out thick, grey smoke, handing the bong to Calum who accepted it. Michael nudged his back with his elbow, "We're already started without you because they're savages," Michael joked, pushing him to sit beside Calum. He did.

Calum set up the green stuff on the small tip of the purple bong, placing it next to Luke's face. "He's an amature, Calum," Michael shouted, making Ashton giggle beside him. Luke looked up to Calum and yeah, it was true. He's never done this. He's actually quite scared if he'll choke or something. But he just flips the bird at Michael, taking the bong and setting it to his lips. Calum's lighter flicks on by this thumb, he puts it next to the weed, telling Luke to "suck it in when it comes," and Luke wants to pull back and laugh because he never heard Calum say that, ever, but there's smoke filling the pole and Luke doesn't know if he should inhale it yet. He does.

He huffs it in, pulling back when it tickles his throat. "Hold it in," Calum says. Michael agrees, "Do that, just hold it in for a few seconds." Luke can't. It's burning his thoat, so he coughs, spluttering the thick smoke out with numerous coughs and hacks that Michael has to give him so water and Calum rub his back. He downs half the water, feeling slightly better but that tickles just, there. "You still want to go?" Ashton asks.

"Bring it."

*-*

Half an hour later, Luke feels tired and droopy and he was laughing for no apprent reason. He was laid back into the couch, laughing like mad while Ashton and Michael were doing something, like, shouting from the windows or dancing along to the song that was playing. He loved this feeling, feeling like he was a bubble walking on clouds with bright colors and tons and tons of laughter.

"Guys, I think we broke Luke," Calum says jokingly. It just makes Luke laugh more and bury his head in Calum's shoulder because he thinks he's broken! Ha. Luke's hand is on Calum's chest for no reason than maybe to hold himself up. But he feels bolder (or maybe horny, he can't tell), and a little confident. His laughter is dying down (finally!) and he's rubbing small circles on the top of Calum's belly. He sees Michael and Ashton looking outside the window, hearing shouts and screams. Losers, he thinks.

Before he can stop and get up to maybe join them, his hands are sliding down lower and lower. Calum's eyes are closed, probably from tiredness or concentration on Luke's touch. Luke couldn't tell.

He ghosted over Calum's crotch, seeing his hips buck to find some friction and Luke seeing that he was hard. It made him shiver. He never done this with anyone, never touched another dick or had someone else touch his. Maybe Calum can do that; maybe Luke can like, give him a hand job and he could return the favor. He'd like that also.

He palmed Calum's dick through his sweats, earning a moan from the older boy, the weed clouding his judgements as he sat up and swung his leg on the other side, straddling his lap. He kept palming Calum, rubbing delicious friction to his dick, keeping his other hand on Calum's shoulder to steady himself. Calum's hands reached up to grip his hips, fingers really close to Luke's own dick, thrusting up into Luke's hand.

The other boys, who Luke forgot were here, were watching, not knowing really what do to other than watch their band mates grind on the couch with small moans. Calum's eyes opened, for the first time since Luke touched him, straddled him. Their eyes connected, Calum's brown eyes were dark and Luke's were very similar as he gripped his dick, feeling the shape of it under his hand as he started stroking him. Calum threw his head back in pleasure, shutting his eyed closed again.

There was a cough, Luke, startled, fell off to the side, looking at the other boys with flushed cheeks. Luke was horrified (maybe not as much as Calum); blushing madly as Michael just walked over to him, ruffling his hair and sitting next to him as Ashton moved to sit beside Calum. Michael reached to grip Luke's hips, pulling him up into his lap. Luke giggled slightly, now straddling Michael. Michael just ran his hand down Luke's side, enticing a shiver from Luke that made his dick twitch.

Luke's breathing hitched when did he grind down on Michael's lap, their dicks rubbing against each other. It felt oh-so good. Luke did it again, this time rubbing down with a sloppy rhythm as the effects of the drug made his toes seem numb. Michael helped him, pushing his hips down and cupping Luke's cheek as he gasped. He needed to come, Michael wanted to come embarrassingly so soon. Instead, he halted Luke's movements, making Luke whine in his throat. He tapped Luke's face with his thumb, making Luke look up at him. Michael pressed a kiss to Luke's lips. It was rough and sweet. Luke tugged at Michael's hairs as he felt his bottom lip be bitten softly. He opened his mouth, allowing Michael access. He moaned around the kiss, Michael pulling back to kiss his neck.

He looked at Calum and Ashton, eyes closing for a brief moment as he allowed Michael to suck a mark. He re-opened them to see Calum staring at them, Ashton too, their hands were palming on their dicks, but not in their own, but each others. Luke had to look away.

Michael pulled back, muttering "Cal's turn," and that made him shiver because they were taking turns. And that made him feel slutty. A slutty virgin, who was mbeing passed around his band mates as they used him for pleasure. He shivered again.

He crawled to Calum's lap, straddling him once again, instantly grinding down. Calum gripped his hips tight that - oh yes, it definitely was going to leave a bruise. He pecked Calum's lips, surprising him. But not really their first considering there were those dares at 4AM and how they teased their fans on twitcams and such. But it was their first while doing, this. Damn, Luke didn't evem know what this was.

When Luke found a perfect rhythm, he groaned because Calum was handing him to Ashton. He straddled Ashton, lining their dicks together as his gentle hands wrapped around his hips. Luke rubbed down, shivering as he's been doing this for some times yet he couldn't come because they'd stop and pass him down, willing his need to come down just a bit. But he didn't mind because this was about their need, not his. So if Ashton wanted to fuck him, right here, right now, just take his virginity while high, he would let them.

Calum and Michael too. Maybe one after another, all in the same night.

Luke groaned at the thought, rubbing down harder and hiding his face in Ashton's neck. He felt like a slut.

Before he could finally - finally - come, Ashton stopped him, making him whine. He didn't realize that when he was in deep pleasure that the three boys were talking; plotting what they were going to do altogether to Luke. Luke didn't care when Ashton easily lifted him up (he knew that Ashton was the only one who could lift him up without a struggle), wraping his legs around his waist as he gripped his thighs to keep him up. Luke breathed heavily in Ashton's neck, softly placing a kiss there.

He was held a short feet when he was laid down on a bed, this time Calum straddling him, his thick thighs on each side of his small hips. Calum kissed him, soft and gentle, Luke greedy and savaging it. Calum pulled back, kissing around his ear, before speaking. "Me and the boys want to fuck you, yeah?" Luke nearly choked in air because yeah, yeah he does want that. He's honestly never had thoughts about fucking his band mate - never mind all three of them, but they were here and he was horny and he didn't know what to feel.

Yep, he was a proper slutty virgin.

Calum rolled off him, seeing Michael at his legs, pushing them apart slightly so he can take off his (Ashton's) shorts and boxers, leaving his bottom exposed as his dick was hard and curving towards his stomach, smearing clear liquid in his belly button as he was lifted up by Ashton to remove his tanktop. He was fully nude, feeling shy and closing his legs bashfully as Michael tsk'ed him and spread them open again. "You have nothing to feel about, you're so fucking beautiful like this," he heard Michael murmur in his knee, kissing the soft curve.

There was shuffling on the bed, Luke sliding and rolling with each bounce of the mattress. He heard someone ask "Lube?" and then the sound of the cap popping off. Luke was tired, the drugs were wearing off, making him sleepy. His eyes were closed, waiting for something to happen. He felt the bed shift again, someone going between his legs, their palm rubbing the inside of his thigh as someone moved up to Luke's head to play with his hair in comfort, or distraction, Luke thought.

When Luke opens his eyes and lifts his head up slightly, it's Calum that's petting his hair and Ashton between his legs, both nude, Michael too. Luke drops his head back down, exhaling a shaky breath. "Hey," Calum mutters, quietly so he thinks he's the only one supposed to hear him. "Hey, you don't have to do this," he says. Luke just shakes his head, "Need." is all he mutters.

His legs are pushed back a bit further, a wet finger probing his hole. He's clenched, nervous. "Open up, Luke, it's okay," Ashton coaxes, rubbing his thigh in a soothing manner. Luke relaxes himself, calming down with Calum's soft hair tugs and Michael's sweet nothing.

They're being gentle with him now, Luke notices. Maybe it's because all of them thought it wasn't going to get this far. But it did.

He feels a finger push in, breaching his rim as he clenched on it in curiosity. Ashton groaned, "Guys, he's tight. Like, really tight," he mumbles, making Luke blush. His finger is pushed all the way up to the knuckle, slowly thrusting it in and out. It didn't hurt, Luke noticed, it didn't hurt at all actually. But he couldn't promise himself that it won't hurt at all, because he obviously knew sex, he just didn't do it yet.

*-*

Ashton had three fingers in him, Luke was panting and groaning as they were pumping in an out of him. Yes it felt weird at first, but Ashton touched something inside of him that made him arch his back and moan loud. He was fucking himself down on the fingers, it felt so new and dirty but oh so good. Ashton tapped his knee, getting Luke's attention. He opened his eyes, seeing Calum looking down at him in fondness and Michael running his hands all over Luke's body aka why he had millions of goosebumps. "Now?" Ashton asked and Luke knew what he ment.

He nodded.

The fingers were pulled out of Luke's hole, making him clench around air. He was hot, his hair was stuck to his forhead and neck by sweat and he was dizzy and - oh! He felt the head of Ashton's dick poke at his hole. He wanted to just reach down and slam it in him because he was tired of this going too slow.

The dick pushed in, breaking past Luke's rim; he's not a virgin anymore. He wanted to dance and fist pump in the air but he was minutes away from being properly fucked and plus, he's tired and lazy. It hurts a little, Ashton's obviously bigger than his fingers, yeah. But he takes it. He takes it because he wants to be good for them.

It's all the way in, Luke feels. Because he could feel Ashton's hip bones close to him. It's painful. Luckily, Ashton gives him time to adjust to it. "You're doing so good," Michael comments, making Luke blush. An hour ago they were getting high, and now, Luke's no longer a virgin and is basically making love to Ashton and Michael and Calum. They should get high together more often so they can fuck Luke because he'll let them honestly.

Luke's officially a slut.

He feels himself speaking, "Move," and it's all broken and raspy. Ashton does. He pulls out, then goes back in. He creates a rhythm that has Luke moaning and reaching around him to grip the sheets. His back archs when Ashton hits that spot inside him, immediately coming in long ribbons of white, teeth gritted as it lands in streaks on his belly, clenching helplessly around Ashton. He hears someone - Calum - mutter "Jesus," as he tugs his hair.

After a few more thrusts, Ashton comes with a soft cry, deep inside Luke and it's honestly gross for two seconds because it's wet and warm. Luke makes a noise when Ashton slowly pulls out and says "Michael's turn," because it makes him feel dirty. And he feels wetness seeping out of his hole as the bed is moved as Mikey and Ash switch positions.

Michael wastes no time, just prods his dick at his burning hole before sliding in. It's wet and warm, it makes Michael shiver. Luke's hard again, filling up as Michael fucks into him. Luke turns his head to the side, Michael's fast and rough, tightly gripping Luke's hips and leaning over him to nibble at his neck, roght next to his red hickey he made earlier is where he makes another one. It's just a kink; he likes to leave marks on bodies he fucks. And Luke doesn't mind at all.

Luke's cock his bobbing up and down, smearing some of his own come on the tip of his dick. It's so dirty Luke blushes.

Michael sits straight up, feeling his balls tighten as he knows he's close. Luke feels Calum rubbing his thumb on his jaw, Luke looking up at him in hooded eyes. Calum offers him a smile, Luke just closes his eyes as he feels Michael coming in him. More wetness, Luke notes. Luke can feel the ache in his ass when Michael pulled out. He wamts to be sore. He wants to be reminded that this really happened weather they were high or not.

He wonders if he'll regret his. He wonders if any of the boys the boys will regret this. He's hoping they won't.

Michael moves to the side where Ashton is lazily watching, snuggling close to him. Calum pats his shoulder in comfort and goes where Ashton and Michael both once were. Luke wonders if he's too wet or too loose. But he's tired so he doesn't really think about that.

Calum lifts his legs up, wraps them around his waist, lining himself with Luke's sensitive hole. He pushes in and Luke whimpers, biting his lip as sensitivity shoots throughout his hole and body and he can feel the dull ache in his ass and the bottom of his spine. He's on the verge of tears as Calum starts moving out, and he can hear the swish of come moving inside him with each thrust.

He swears he's going to pass out while being fucked.

Calum makes these little grunt with each thrust, like Luke is tight or something. But Luke laughs in his mind because he knows he's not tight. And he's also making embarrassing noises himself from being so sensitive and tired he's not sure it's pleasent sounds but, like, incoherent words and mumbles.

Calum is running his hand on the side of his stomach, Luke flushing with heat and exhaust. He closes his eyes for like, the hundredth time and grips the sheets and fists them in his hands. Luke needs to come.

A hand wraps around Luke's cock and Luke nearly crys as his orgasm is ripped from him. He comes, it's weak but it's still so good as it lands in wet streaks on his almost-dried up come. He comes with a silent scream, his heart beating rapidly. Calum comes. Just for Luke's sake seeing that he's tired and probably sore. Calum's panting because damn, what was that?

They all just had sex with small, innocent Lukey.

Calum looks over the Michael and Ashton, seeing them passed out in a spooning position. Then, he looks down at Luke, seeing him passed out under him with come running down his thigh and on his stomach. Calum grumbles at Michael and Ashton, picking up a random shirt from the floor and wiping up Luke's stomach, cautiously wiping his thighs too before cusdling beside the sleeping Luke, closing his legs and just holding him close as he finally fell asleep too.

*-*

When Luke woke up, his throat was dry and his ass was sore. He was naked, he noticed, only a thin sheet covering him as he noticed the bed was empty. The room was bright it was almost blinding. He sat up, wondering if he was really alone. The room smelt like sweat and weed, making Luke's nose itch. He didn't hear anyone else, he didn't see anyone. He cursed himself for being so stupid, for think that those perfect boys would want, him.

He felt tears brim in his eyes because yeah, it was pretty shitty being left alone after having sex with your band mates, your friends. Thinking that they probably hated him.

The first tear fell, after that they couldn't stop. He choked on his tears, pulling at his oily hair in frustration. He bit his lip to try to stop himself from making any embarrassing sounds. But he hiccuped, cursing at himself. They couldn't stop, no matter how hard he tried to stop and it really pissed him off how he had lack of self-control.

He was quietly sobbing because now his boys hated him.

He didn't even hear when the door opened, instead pulling at his hair while quiet sobs escaped his chapped lips. Calum rushed over to him, climbing on the bed beside him. "Luke? Luke, what's wrong?" Calum asked, pulling the boy in a hug as he cried on his shoulder. "No one was here, I woke up alone... I thought you guys hated me because of - last night," Luke choked out, making Calum feel guilty. "No, no we could never hate you, we actually talked about it; me and Michael and Ashton," Luke hiccuped, pulling away with tear stained cheeks. "W-what did you say?" he asked, hoping for something good.

Calum shrugged, "Just how we wanted to be with you, all of us. Like a, you know, four-way-relationship? If it's okay with you, that is," Luke wanted to cry all over again because they weren't mad at him! They actually wanted to be with him. "Yeah, yeah okay," Luke agreed, smiling with Calum. Calum kissed him softly, Luke blushing.

"I-I have to put on pants," Luke mumbled. Calum shrugged, "I think you look better like this," he said as he referred to Luke's nudity. Luke giggled, "Stop it," he blushed, moving to get up when a horrible pain shot up his ass. His face disorienting into a grimace as Calum laughed. "I bought you these from the drug stire around the block," Luke blushed hard when he pulled out a bottle of extra strength Tylenol from his pocket.

"I knew you'd be sore," he winked, "and hungry so Michael and Ashton are probably coming back from either McDonalds or Starbucks." Luke's never been so pleased and happy in his entire life.

fin.


End file.
